Don't Ignore Me
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: Misao isn't paying much attention to Aoshi and he doesn't like it, "I have to compete for my own fiancé’s attention." He doesn't plan on being ignored for much longer and tries different ways to get noticed without being too obvious. Oneshot. AoshixMisao.


"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Author's Note: This fic takes place in modern times and they only have a two year age difference. Their personalities are slightly different and the story is mostly from Aoshi's POV. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did. But I don't.

Don't Ignore Me

Piercing green eyes stared through dark bangs, as they focused intensely on the wooden target in the corner. Aoshi stood at the edge of the room which served as a training hall, his body tensed up and he raised his left arm, preparing to throw the kunai in his hand when,

"-hey, Aoshi!" He was jolted from his concentration by a loud energetic female voice, yet he wasn't surprised.

"Misao, must you make so much noise when you know that I am training?" He sighed, not turning around to face his adorable fiancé.

'_How is it that anyone could possibly be this cheerful so early in the morning?'_

Despite this thought, he couldn't say he didn't love her liveliness. When he met her, she followed him around and harassed him like an insanely aggressive shadow. He eventually got used to the girl, two years his junior, and became closer to her than he had to anyone else.

They had a lot in common and did almost everything together. After a few years of dating he asked her to marry him. Now they lived together and she made it her mission to torment him in the morning. Aoshi didn't really mind that much, since it meant she was paying attention to him.

"But Aoshi, I'm **so** bored. Let's go do something." She whined and scrunched her nose up cutely.

"Not at this moment, I am training." He tried not to look at her, because the amusement would show on his face and she might bug him more fiercely.

"Come on Aoshi." She walked over and hugged him around his waist. She looked up into his shielded eyes, tugging on his sweat damp t-shirt in confusion. "Why are you trying so hard not to look at me?"

"I do not wish to be distracted at this moment, but why don't you do something else, entertain yourself." His stoic expression didn't change, but there was love in his eyes as he caressed her cheek.

"Fine…" Misao sighed, and picked up a kunai off the floor. She stared at it and threw it at the target as she walked out, hitting what would have been a human vital point.

_'Was that directed at me?'_ Aoshi chuckled to himself, thinking about their shared love for ninja weaponry. Aoshi shook his head and threw a kunai at the target, landing it directly next to Misao's.

~X~

An hour passed and Aoshi finished with his training, putting his much loved kodachis away.

'_Strange… she really left me alone this entire time. That is abnormal, I should check that she is unharmed.'_

Aoshi walked out of the training room, and everything seemed to be in order. Suddenly, he heard random laughing and a snort that he recognized as Misao.

'_What is she doing,'_ he thought suspiciously, walking towards the sound.

Aoshi walked through the hallway and looked into the living room to see Misao lying on her stomach on the couch. She had earplugs in her ears and was smiling at her laptop screen.

"Who's dumb enough to do that?!" she giggled, putting her hands over her eyes and shaking her head. Aoshi raised an eyebrow at this and inched closer, still going unnoticed by her. "No! Don't do that!"

Misao was so busy yelling at her computer, she didn't see Aoshi walk up and stand next to her, craning his neck to look at the small screen. Misao seemed to be watching what looked like a video of a man whose stupid prank backfired on him.

"Misao, what exactly are you doing?" he asked, and caught her foot when she reflexively kicked at him.

"Whoa sorry, love! I didn't see you walk up, kinda scared me." She said, and her head turned around in surprise, making the earplugs fall from her ears. Misao pressed the pause button and rolled over on her side, her long hair swirled freely around her.

"That's because you were preoccupied with the computer." He grumbled with a hint of annoyance in his voice at her being so involved with the laptop, that she didn't notice him.

"Something wrong, Aoshi?" Misao asked him as he stared at her through his bangs. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

She looked angelic with her loose hair around her body, and her innocent expression looked so adorable. Aoshi just wanted to tackle her right then and there!

"No." His eyes skimmed down her small frame, she was wearing a blue tank top and the loose matching shorts had risen up her thigh.

"Alright, if you say so…," she said uncertainly and shrugged, putting the earplugs back in her ears. Misao returning her attention to the video she was watching and was laughing again within seconds. "What kind of idiot…?"

Aoshi sat down on the couch next to her and slowly ran a hand up her thigh. When he felt her hand on top of his, he leaned in to kiss her, but she gently slid his hand away.

"Later, love." She mumbled without looking at him, and his eyebrows shot up,

'_What! She never denies me!'_

"As you wish…" he said and closed his eyes to meditate, it was successful for about five seconds, before Misao burst into a fit of laughter. She grabbed her stomach and rolled on her back, accidentally kicking Aoshi, he grunted in response and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, ha, it's just so-" She broke into another fit of laughter, and he stood up to avoid being kicked again.

Aoshi frowned, trying to look at the screen, but he couldn't hear what was playing or see it very well at the angle it faced.

"_What is so interesting about this, that she would disregard me?!"_

"Do you want me to prepare food?" He asked her, his voice way more indifferent than he felt.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry right now, but if you are, go ahead." She muttered, waving a hand dismissively and Aoshi frowned at the lack of attention he was receiving.

'_Damn that computer!'_

"Aoshi, are you going to shower at any point in time, you're still all sweaty." She barely glanced over her shoulder at him.

"You are right, I will do that now." Aoshi sat back on the couch and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, trying to maintain his usual stoic appearance and seem like he's not planning anything. He looked out the corner of his eyes to see if she was watching. She wasn't.

"Aoshi…" He heard Misao whisper almost breathlessly, as she turned her head to look at him. _'Good, now I have her attention.'_ he grinned internally, locking eyes with her as she bit her bottom lip cutely.

"Yes, Misao?"

"You're sitting on my foot and it hurts."

"Oh…I apologize." He frowned and stood up so she could pull her legs away. _'Damn'_

"It's ok." She said, turning her head back and focusing intently on the screen, he saw her smile and click on a different video. _'She doesn't even know what she is doing to me.'_

Aoshi leaned back on the couch completely astounded, running a hand over his face, he stared down at his body, _'How is it that she can even manage to ignore __**this**__?!'_

He stood up and walked away from Misao, but then he stopped to look over his shoulder and glare at the offensive electronic. He was not going to let her ignore him for much longer.

'_I could always just throw her over my shoulder and…no… she might just get mad and punch me, and then I will get nothing.'_ He frowned at the thought.

~X~

Aoshi had run out of ideas for getting Misao's attention, so he decided he was going to try one more random thing.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, water dripped from his hair and he was still damp and shiny. He looked at how involved she was with her laptop and wondered if she would even say anything to him.

"Still on the computer, I see." He stated. _'Look at me, damn it!_'

"Yep," She looked over the laptop and nodded at him, returning her focus to the little machine. "You'll get sick if you don't dry off, love."

Aoshi traced wet his fingers across the smooth skin of Misao's legs, earning a surprised squeel from her as she hopped off the couch and out of his reach, "Aoshi, stop! You're getting me all wet!"

Aoshi's lips quirked at this and Misao blushed, "Shut up!"

"I said nothing"

"You were thinking it. Go put some pants on or something and just let me watch videos in peace!"

Misao glared at him sitting down on the couch and pulling the computer onto her lap. Aoshi's eyes narrowed at the device and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He walked into their room and changed into a pair of comfortable dark blue jeans, deciding to skip on the shirt, just in case anything good happened.

Aoshi sat down against the wall and attempted to meditate, but it wasn't going very well, he was just too agitated. He didn't know what to do anymore,

He, Shinomori Aoshi, was jealous of a stupid computer, a MACHINE.

~X~

Another thirty minutes passed and Misao finally decided to take her eyes away from the screen and do something else. She turned off her beloved laptop, laughing to herself as she sat up and slid off the couch.

"Oh my God! I need some water after that craziness." Misao stretched her arms out above her head, she took no notice to the fiery gaze Aoshi was giving her from the corner of the room.

She went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water. Misao drank from it, giggling as she thought about all the random videos Kaoru had E-mailed her when she said she was bored.

She closed the door and turned around, only to suddenly have a large pair of hands slam into the door on either side of her head, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Aoshi, wha-?" She tried to say, but was cut off when his mouth crashed into hers. It worked against hers so fiercely and hungrily, she couldn't possibly push him away, even if she wanted to. Misao tossed the water bottle aside and threw her arms around Aoshi's neck.

She stood on her toes as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. He ran one hand through her hair and tilted her head back to trail kisses down her neck. Her hand slid weakly down his bare chest, too overwhelmed by the sudden sensation to cling to his neck.

"Aoshi, wait…," she pleaded softly, grazing her nails over his skin.

"See what happens when you ignore me…I have to compete for my own fiancé's attention…"

"How do you…think I felt…when you brushed me off." she groaned in his ear, holding onto his shoulder for support.

"You know I could never brush you off, you fill my mind and make it hard to focus on anything else." He said, pulling back to look into Misao's blue eyes.

He put one hand on the refrigerator door, while the other tugged at her top. "I can't take it when you ignore me."

"Aw, Aoshi," Misao smiled, suddenly lunging forward to capture Aoshi's lips, but the unexpected movement made his hold on the door handle slip and they fell backwards onto the tiled floor. There was a loud thud and Aoshi grunted at the impact.

"Aoshi…you ok, love?" Misao squeaked in surprise.

"…"

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to be a tackle" Misao climbed up and straddled Aoshi's waist to meet his sharp green gaze, she raised an eyebrow. "Wow, it's not soft down here, at all."

"If you didn't ignore me, we would not be down here on the hard floor."

"If it makes you so enthusiastic that we make it to the hard floor, then maybe I should ignore you more often." She smirked, playfully tracing a small hand from his shoulder to his chest.

"Don't even let that thought cross your mind."

"Well… since we **are** already on the floor…" She giggled, grinning devilishly down at him.

An amused smirk spread across Aoshi's face, and he moved his hands to her thighs. "I thought you would never ask."

A/n: There's probably some grammar mistakes, if so, just ignore them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
